Cornichonsexuel
by Troublant
Summary: On ne sait pas à quoi ressemble les signes d'une apocalypse mais...Severus devenu un robot portrait qui ne sait plus que dire cornichon, n'en est-ce pas un? Luna pourrait bien trouver le coupable avec les nargoles et les joncheruines tout en regardant amoureusement l'escalier...


Aramascarasutracholeraausaharahourra! Voici ton cadeau tout droit sorti de la chaussette de Dobby :p

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture dans ce texte qui n'est pas trop bizarre, jespere XD Et bonne lecture aussi aux autres qui liront ceci :)

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, étant sur portable là, j'ai galéré pour le corriger (et l'écrire).

* * *

 **Cornichonsexuel**

-Bande de cornichon! l'apostropha l'ancien professeur de potion.

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux comprendre le dysfonctionnement du portrait.

Albus Dumbledore souriait malicieusement en regardant son confrère qui dérangeait les autres portraits:

-Il semble être bloqué sur cette phrase depuis-

-Espèce de Cornichon, avadakedavra Severus du regard.

-Hum...Pas tout à fait, il y a diverses variantes de phrases pour traiter quelqu'un de cornichon, rectifia Albus d'un air pensif.

Il sembla vaciller un instant dans le portrait avant de s'assoir sur son fauteuil.

-Je me fais bien vieux à être fatigué tout le temps, même dans un portrait, soupira Albus, j'aurais voulu être peint par vous Miss Lovegood, vous m'auriez pris d'un état plus ancien et pas proche où j'étais alors malade...

Luna tourna la tête vers le portrait du directeur.

-Je pourrais peut-être vous peindre une potion qui chasserait votre fatigue.

Albus se releva de son fauteuil, les yeux pétillants:

-Oh ainsi, la potion de soin restera éternellement pleine, c'est une brillante idée Miss Lovegood, mais vous pensez que vous pourriez peindre un-

-Cornichon! répéta Severus en criant, couvrant la voix du directeur.

Albus détourna ses yeux de Severus qui s'agitait, semblant dire non. Et fit un léger sourire empreint d'innocence.

-Severus, vous vous trompez, je demandais un bonbon au citron, pas un cornichon, déclara Albus avec ton faussement dépité sous le regard noir de Severus, ne soyez pas jaloux, Miss Lovegood sera très heureuse de vous peindre un de ces cornichons que vous semblez tant désirez.

Le regard du professeur semblait promettre mille doloris dont Luna et Albus ne firent que peu cas.

-Je vous peindrais un bonbon au citron également, sourit Luna à l'ancien directeur avant d'ajouter, mais pas un cornichon pour le professeur, il ne semble pas les apprécier.

Albus songea à voix haute:

-Il est vrai Miss Lovegood, il n'est pas très tourné vers les cornichons...

Luna acquiesa en tendant la main vers le tableau de Severus pour l'ausculter.

-Alors que pourtant il le répète à longueur de temps, en réalité, songea Albus à voix haute, et ce, dès qu'il croise le regard de quelqu'un dans un portrait ou non...

-Il semble être infesté de nargoles mais pas de joncheruines qui lui embrouillent l'esprit, il a l'esprit clair, remarqua Luna, confirmant les suppositions d'Albus qui sourit d'un air mystique.

-Oui, il est toujours conscient mais il n'a plus la liberté de parole dès qu'il croise le regard de quelqu'un et d'ailleurs...Hum...En réalité, pas tous les regards, il semble le dire tout le temps, sauf pour quelques personnes, notamment une élève qui était passéé le lendemain matin après que Severus soit devenu ainsi. J'avais cru qu'il était redevenu normal, que le dysfonctionnement durait juste un jour mais dès que j'ai croisé son regard, il s'est mis à me lancer des cornichons, surtout qu'il semble incapable de bouger du portrait, il est obligé de regarder dans les yeux ceux qui le fixent.

-Juste cette élève? interrogea Luna en croisant à nouveau le regard de Severus qui se mit aussitôt à crier.

-Espèce de cornichon!

Albus sourit. Il s'était amusé lui aussi à le regarder dans les yeux pour voir combien de fois d'affilé, il pouvait dire le mot cornichon mais il s'était endormi avant...

La vieillesse était vraiment triste.

-Hum... Non. C'est ce qui est étrange, plusieurs élèves et professeurs semblent n'avoir aucun effet sur Severus. Plus d'hommes, je dirais que de femmes n'ont pas d'effet sur Severus pour ceux qui sont venus dans le bureau. J'avais demandé à McGonagall de faire défiler les personnes dans le bureau pour voir qui ferait réagir le tableau.

Luna resta pensive.

-C'est un sortilège bien puissant au vu du nombre des nargoles.

Albus sourit.

-Mais pas de magie noire.

Elle releva ses yeux qu'elle avait détourné de Severus.

-Tu n'es qu'un cornichon!

Non. Rien. Elle ressentait comme une vibration de courage. Douce. Chaude.

-Non. C'est un sortilège d'aide, appuya Luna.

Un craquement retentit avant qu'une exclamation retentisse derrière elle.

-Oh Luna, que fais-tu là? s'exclama Ginny.

-Ginny, bonjour, répondit Luna, les yeux brillants.

Ginny s'élanca vers Luna, la serrant dans ses bras. L'odeur familière légère, éthérée et douce de Luna emplit ses narines. C'était si bon de la retrouver.

-Cela fait si longtemps, s'extasia Ginny en s'écartant pour la détailler, elle et ses cheveux blonds emmêlés qui recouvraient son corps jusqu'à sa taille, tu n'as pas changé.

-Toujours pas de joncheruines et de nargoles, répondit Luna en souriant.

-Non, tu n'as définitivement pas changé, confirma Ginny en riant.

Luna regardait la lumière qui semblait entourer son amie. Elle avait toujours aimé cette chaleur douce et courageuse.

Courage...

Elle jeta un regard vers le tableau évitant avec soin le regard de Severus.

-Alors que fais-tu là? questionna à nouveau Ginny en suivant le regard de son amie.

Et inévitablement...

-Espèce de cornichon! Vous êtes tous des cornichons!

-Comme vous le voyez, Severus semble avoir un léger problème et votre amie est chargée de réparer les tableaux qui dysfonctionne dont celui-ci.

-Ah...fit gênée Ginny, c'est le tableau du professeur de potion?

-Cornichon! Cornichon! Cornichon! Cornichon!

Luna tourna la tête vers Ginny. Etrangement, Severus semblait littérallement énervé que le débit de "cornichon" s'accélérait.

Elle regarda son amie dans les yeux, rendant muet automatiquement Snape lorsque Ginny l'observa en retour.

-Je sais peut-être la réponse... commenca Ginny, hésitante, disons que je connais plus ceux qui sont liés à l'état de l'ancien professeur Snape.

Luna comprit.

-Albus?

Albus Dumbledore qui suivait la conversation allait répondre quand Luna reprit, semblant comprendre la confusion de Dumbledore:

-Ton fils?

-Oui, soupira Ginny, il avait lancé un sort qu'il aurait raté avec son ami, hum...

-Lorcan. Il était avec Lorcan.

-Oui, confirma Ginny, ils traînent tout le temps ensemble et dire qu'ils faisaient moins de bêtises que leurs frères mais là...

-Mais quel sortilège? demanda Luna.

-Ah, fit Ginny, je ne sais pas du tout, ils ont rien voulu me dire.

Elle s'interrompit en lancant un regard d'excuse envers Severus Snape tout en prenant soin d'éviter son regard:

-C'est bien embêtant pour le professeur Snape mais j'ai dit aux enfants de venir et présenter leurs excuses, demain matin.

-Ce n'était pas fait exprès, ajouta Luna avant de présicer, les nargoles sont là lorsque c'est un maléfice mais également lorsque c'est pour montrer un problème comme un sortilège non réussi.

-Ah cela ne m'étonne pas d'Albus, s'exaspéra Ginny, il est nul en sortilège et c'est lui qui a lancé le sort... c'est une vrai tête de mûle.

Luna eut un léger sourire qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Ginny.

-Non. Je ne suis pas une tête de mûle. Alors arrête de me faire cette tête, soupira Ginny en reprenant, mais quand même le professeur de potion qui ne fait plus que répéter cornichon...

-Cela vous rappelle des souvenirs, intervint joyeusement Albus.

-Oui, sourit Ginny.

-Et pas que venant du professeur Snape, ajouta Luna.

Ginny rougit instantanément, comprenant où Luna voulait en venir.

-Ne me parle pas de ça.

Elle se sentait embarrassée rien que d'y penser. Elle se mit à fixer les yeux bleu de Luna qui reflétaient son amusement et en même temps, un léger voile de réconfort face à ce souvenir...

De ce jour là...

 _Elle stressait, assise sur le canapé, entourée de sa famille. Seule la main légère de Luna, la réconfortait. La raccrochait au monde alors qu'elle voulait juste devenir invisible devant les regards de sa famille qui attendait son annonce._

 _Elle se tirtura les mains, prenant une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole:_

 _-Je...tenta Ginny avant de sentir son discours qu'elle avait pris le temps de dire devant la glace se bloquer dans sa gorge._

 _Mais...Comment pouvait-eĺle la comprendre alors que... Pourquoi devrait-elle le faire? Ce n'était pas important. Nul besoin de dire tout à sa famille, non? Surtout quand sa famille connaissait qu'avant, elle..._

 _Comment leur expliquer?_

 _Comment?_

 _Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire?_

 _Elle avait juste à éviter, oui. Il n'y avait pas besoin._ _Elle sentit le manque d'air lui serrer la poitrine alors que devant elle sa vision devint flou. Elle...Elle...paniquait. Non. Pas devant sa famille. Se reprendre. Maintenant._

 _Soudain, elle ressentit sa main être serrée. Elle tourna ses pupilles vers la personne qui tenait sa main._

 _Ah._

 _Luna._

 _Elle n'était pas seule. Oui._

 _Son regard bleu, apaisant, la calma alors qu'elle tentait de repdrendre sa respiration. 1, 2, 3..._

 _-Ginny? questionna sa mère d'une voix inquiète._

 _Depuis combien de temps l'appelait elle? Pas longtemps, elle espérait. Surtout pas assez pour que sa famille ne le comprenne._

 _Elle écarta ses lèvres en un sourire pâle._ _Suffisamment convainquant vu que sa mère reprit:_

 _-Tu voulais nous dire quoi, Ginny?_

 _Elle ressentit une nouvelle fois, une pression sur sa main. Luna._

 _Non. Elle n'était pas seule._

 _Elle ouvrit la bouche._

 _-J'aime les filles, annonca Ginny d'une voix ferme à ses parents, Goerge, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron._

 _Silence. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. Interloqués, des questions pleins les yeux..._

 _Elle reprit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre_

 _-Et je sors avec Luna._

-Un genre de souvenir gênant? demanda Albus l'air de rien avant d'ajouter, comme...aimer les garçons mais pas seulement?

Surprise, Ginny leva la tête vers l'ancien directeur. En plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle comprit qu'elle avait bien entendu le...

"Pas seulement".

Sa famille ne s'en était pas aperçu. Elle était sorti avec des garçons. Notamment Harry, dont elle était amoureuse depuis son enfance.

Alors non, sa famille n'avait rien vu venir.

Elle n'avait rien compris, également, de leur incompréhension. Cela l'avait amené dans une situation délicate dont elle s'était sortie avec...

Ses joues chauffèrent d'embarras.

 _-Ah, excuse moi Ginny de notre silence ais on était juste surpris, lâcha sa mère, oh et avec Luna?_

 _Luna hocha doucement la tête à ses côté. Ginny avait observé chaque visage des membres de sa famille mais elle n'avait pu voir aucun signe de rejet... Si ce n'était de la pure surprise._

 _-C'était facile à comprendre pourtant, déclara Percy en même temps que son père précisait qu'il le savait déjà._

 _-En même temps, Percy, t'es un fouineur à observer les moindres signes, rétorqua Goerge alors que sa mère lui fit les gros yeux._

 _Il sourit pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas changé, ils se comportaient toujours ainsi entre eux à se faire des piques mais de manière beaucoup plus douce, songeait Ginny alors que l'angoisse montait en elle et s'empressa alors de se calmer en enlevant les cornichons de son assiette- aliment qu'elle détestait. Comme avant. Réconciliés. Et même bien proche. Goerge s'était beaucoup plus rapproché de Percy que de ses autres frères étonnament._

 _-Mais Harry? demanda Ron, l'air interloqué._

 _Elle se raidit. Elle le savait que les questions allaient venir..._

 _Surtout celle-là. Mais ils n'étaient plus ensembles._

 _Bill frappa le crâne de Ron qui gémit._

 _-Waouh, fit Goerge, tu manques toujours autant de tact._

 _-Arrêtez d'embêter votre soeur. Je suis contente qu'elle nous l'ait dit, sourit sa mère avant d'ajouter à son intention, tu sais, Ginny, tu n'avais pas avoir peur de nous le dire. Jamais... Tu...es notre fille. Et en plus avec Luna, que demander de plus? Mais c'était comme tu étais avec Harry et d'autres garcons..._

 _Elle asquiesca. Oui. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi presque toute sa famille n'avait rien vu venir._

 _-J'aurais dû le voir, se lamenta sa mère, peut-être qu'en plus... c'est de ma faute quand je disais que j'aimerais avoir des petits enfants? C'est pour cela que tu as essayé de persister dans des relations avec les garçons?_

 _Elle se figea._

 _Quoi?_

 _-Peut-être à cause de cela que tes relations marchaient pas, c'est oh-_

 _-Molly, Molly, calme-toi, intervint Arthur en regardant sa mère et elle, d'un air inquiet._

 _Mais elle se sentait glacée. Ce n'était pas ça..._

 _Non._

 _-Mais oui, oh ma fille ce n'est pas grave si tu n'aimes pas les garcons, si tu n'as pas d'enfant, cela n'a aucune importance, dit sa mère en s'agitant toujours plus avant de prendre un verre d'eau à table pour essayer en vain de se calmer._

 _Elle l'avait dit. Enfin. Apès tant de... Mais...Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal? Alors que tout se passait bien. Alors que sa famille ne la rejetait pas._

 _-Ecoutes, Ginny, que tu aimes les filles, que tu sois homosexuelle, il n'y a..._

 _Ses paroles se perdirent alors que Ginny comprenait pourquoi elle se sentait mal. Mal à l'aise alors que personne ne la rejetait._

 _Parce que sa mère avait mal compris._

 _Sa famille aussi._

 _-Mais je ne suis pas homosexuelle, maman, j'aime les garçons au-_

 _-Han, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la sermona sa mère, je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter, mais il n'y a aucun mal à être homosexuelle, je suis heureuse pour toi. Et en plus avec Luna, je n'ai vraiment rien à craindre. Tu es enfin tombée amoureuse alors. Véritablement._

 _Hein?_

 _Elle sentit ses mains devenir moites alors qu'elle essayait en vain de placer un mot devant le flot de parole de sa mère._

 _-Ce n'était que de l'adoration alors pour Harry? Demanda Ron, tu n'aimais pas Harry...J'aurais dû le deviner.._

 _-Mais non. J'étais amoureuse de lui._

 _-Tu as cru que tu l'étais, énonca Percy, c'est dur de reconnaître l'amour quand on le ressent. C'était juste de l'admiration, cela arrive._

 _-Mais-_

 _-Oh ma chérie, s'exclama sa mère, tu as le droit de te tromper._

 _Mais non._

 _Pourquoi on ne l'écoutait pas. Elle jeta un regard vers Ron...Et s'il allait le dire à Harry..._

 _Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Non pas ça. Luna la regarda, la mine inquiète, serrant sa main en réconfort._

 _C'était..._

 _-C'est faux, j'ai aimé aussi Harry, Dean, j'étais attiré par eux aussi! cria Ginny._

 _Sa famille la regarda surprise par son brsuque éclat._

 _-Mais tu es avec Luna, non? demanda perdue sa mère._

 _-Oui. Mais je ne suis pas homosexuelle. Je..._

 _Un blanc se fit dans son esprit. Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots._

 _Charlie lui envoya un sourire d'encouragement. Dans ses prunelles, la compréhension. La même lueur que dans celle de son père._

 _Et la main de Luna, sa petite amie qui lui serrait la sienne._

 _Non, ils avaient bien compris, eux. Elle n'était pas seule._

 _-J'aime...J'aime, hésita-t-elle, n'arrivant plus à trouver ses mots, avant de regarder son plat où elle avait trié tous les cornichons._

 _Elle lança alors presque sans réfléchir:_

 _-J'aime les cornichons! Pas seulement les filles!_

Elle en rougissait encore de honte. Mais...Pourquoi avait-elle donc sorti qu'elle aimait les cornichons? Elle avait tellement eu peur de ne pas se faire comprendre. Mais à la place...Elle n'avait fait qu'embrouiller sa mère qui lui avait dit qu'elle allait lui en servir beaucoup plus...

Elle avait eu envie de disparaître à cet instant surtout en voyant la lueur plus qu'amusée dansant dans les yeux de sa petite amie.

Mais... Elle s'était sentit bien. Toute la pression était partie à cet instant alors même si elle en était encore gênée d'avoir dit ce mot pour faire comprendre à sa famille... Même si depuis Goerge ne manquait pas de la charrier à chaque fois que dans les repas de famille, il y avait des cornichons.

Non, elle ne regrettait rien.

Au moins, cela avait permis de se faire comprendre... Enfin, quand elle n'avait plus été avec Luna... et que bien plus tard, elle avait renouée avec Harry... Sa famille avait bien pu saisir ce qu'elle disait. Bien que... Charlie n'avait pas attendu pour expliquer clairement qu'elle aimait aussi les...

-Cornichons! gronda Severus en croisant le regard de Ginny qui sursauta, sortant de ses pensées.

Elle détourna aussitôt le regard avant de se mettre à sourire, presque désabusée d'elle-même, en répondant à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard:

-Oh...oui, c'était bien ça, vous devinez toujours tout.

-Oh non, j'avais des indices, des informations que l'on m'a raconté, sourit Albus.

-Racon-

-Oui, appuya Luna qui coupa Ginny dans sa question, vous aimez les cornichons, après tout.

Le directeur eut un sourire mystérieux.

Ginny eut une mine suspicieuse en fixant Luna qui ne réagit pas. "Raconter"...Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore.

Ou pas.

Après tout, Dumbledore savait toujours tout.

-Je vais m'occuper du tableau, fit Luna ce qui fit sortir Ginny de ses réflexions.

-Je vais te laisser alors, déclara Ginny avant d'ajouter en sortant, hum tu devrais voir...

-Lorcan? Je comptais bien le voir après avoir vérifié encore des tableaux, sourit Luna, ne devrais-tu pas voir aussi ton fils?

Elle se tourna vers Ginny, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Puis Luna jeta un léger d'oeil sur ce qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Elles s'étaient comprises.

OoOoOo

Luna était là. Ethérée. Partout. Et elle adorait l'escalier...pour y compter les marches.

-1, 2, 3, ...

Crac. Un bruit. Une brisure. Et l'escalier se mit en branle, changeant. Encore. Et le château trembla dans ses fondations. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la rampe, presque amoureusement. Ses petits grumeaux. Ils étaient heureux, les joncheruines. Ils ripaient joyeusement. La regardant. L'entourant. Dans un rideau d'ondes qui s'engoufrèrent en elle.

Elle ferma les yeux puis lâcha la rembarde, tournoyant presque sur elle-même. Elle vibrait sous cette sensation de légerté. De ne pas savoir ce qui allait suivre. Où elle irait. Où elle serait.

C'était comme si c'était une surprise tous les jours. Et c'était la dernière fois .

Ses yeux fermés, elle appréciait la sensation des marches sous ses pieds nus. Connectée. Elle recroquevilla ses orteils comme pour mieux ressentir les pulsations magiques de l'escalier. Comme pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il lui murmurait.

Les jonchieruines se turent et avec eux, l'escalier s'immobilisa.

C'était le troisième étage. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Ses pieds se posèrent sur les marches raccrochées à celles qui étaient mouvantes. Ils les effleuraient à peine alors qu'elle montait. Sur un nouvel escalier. Plus neuf. C'était bien cet étage. Le troisième étage. Il avait été refait, il y a peu. Et il y avait exactement 7 marches attachées à cet étage. L'un des escaliers du premier étage, le plus vieux, s'y accrochait une fois sur deux.

Elle posa doucement sa main en une caresse de remerciement. Elle entendit en retour, un craquement de contentement et les escaliers se remirent à se mouvoir derrière elle. Des murmures s'égrénèrent sur son passage comme les joncheruines tournoyaient autour d'elle.

Un murmure plus fort qu'un autre alors qu'elle traversait des couloirs. Des allées remplies de portrait.

-Bonjour, madame Smith, murmura Luna d'un air absent.

La dame qui se reposait dans son portrait, ne réagit pas comme si elle était coupée du monde.

Elle tourna la tête, songeuse. D'habitude, les joncheruines aimaient tenir compagnie au portrait de madame Smith. Mais là...

Tout était silencieux.

Immobile.

Distordu.

Les nargoles ricannaient.

-Miss Lovegood, interpella une voix derrière elle.

Sans se retourner, elle dit d'un ton léger:

-Bonjour, Mrs McGonagall.

-Je suis surprise de vous voir ici, Miss Lovegood, vous n'êtes plus venue depuis...la huitième année?

Luna se retourna, plantant ses yeux bleu très clair dans ceux de McGonagall.

-Non, je n'étais pas ici.

-Ah, c'est vrai que vous m'aviez dit que vous n'aviez pas besoin de vos ASPICS, que vous saviez ce que vous vouliez faire.

Luna passa la main dans ses cheveux, repoussant une de ces mèches éparses qui s'échappaient de son chignon qu'elle venait de faire.

-Oui, j'avais trouvé ma voie.

Minerva esquissa un sourire.

-C'est ce que Poudlard devait être. Une maison pour des élèves, pour leur donner les moyens de trouver leur voie; alors d'entendre des anciens élèves me dire qu'ils ont trouvé leur voie... C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu entendre.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement avant de tourner la tête à nouveau vers le portrait.

-Vous avez l'air d'aller bien, les joncheruines n'essayent pas de vous embrouiller, madame la directrice.

Silence. Avant qu'un rire se fit entendre.

-Ah Miss Lovegood, vous n'avez vraiment pas changé.

Luna posa sa main sur le potrait, ses yeux luisant étrangement. Se concentrant. Elle voyait les fluxs qui l'entouraient. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les autres pouvaient être aveugles à la vie autour d'eux. Alors qu'elle les voyait.

Tous.

Les âmes de chacun. De chaque être vivant. Comme n'importe quelle essence d'un passé dépassé.

1, 2, ...

Elle avait l'impression de tout sentir. Ressentir les moindres circuits magiques, être connectée mais en même temps...Déconnectée.

Comme avec les...

 _-... sombrals, énonca-t-elle doucement._

 _Le jeune garcon sursauta._

 _Des cheveux blonds comme les blés alors que les nargoles semblaient être présent tout autour de lui. Semblant le tenir dans un étau épais. D'un brouillard dense..._

 _Et si triste. Brouillon._

 _Elle plongea son regard dans celui perdu du jeune garçon qui lui répondit d'un ton rempli de méfiance:_

 _-Je m'en doute._

 _Elle plongea ses mains dans l'encolure d'un sombral._

 _-J'aime bien les regarder aussi. iIs voient tout._

 _Le jeune garçon se détourna d'elle, replongeant dans les yeux du sombral devant lui. Comme hypnotisé._

 _C'était calme, dans un autre monde. Elle voyait des flux magiques entourant l'animal._

 _Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait._

 _Elle les voyait aussi._

 _La voyait._

 _Son reflet. Si..._

 _Elle caressa le sombral, décrochant son regard de celui du sombral._

 _-C'est si bien, ici. Leurs ombres sont là, dans les yeux des sombrals mais.._

 _L'image de sa mère entrain de peindre alors qu'elle était à côté._

 _Une autre, celle de sa mère sur son lit de mort._

 _Son teint maladif._

 _-C'est aussi bien les Joncheruines, reprit-elle d'un ton distrait._

 _-Hein, questionna Dennis, l'air surprit._

 _Ah. Il ne savait pas._

 _-Les joncheruines, murmura-t-elle, ne tournent autour que des vivants. Et ceux qui ne sont plus là, ils sont en sécurité auprès des sombrals._

 _Elle poursuiva doucement:_

 _-Seuls ceux qui peuvent les voir, c'est ceux qui l'ont vu._

 _Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Dennis tendit la main vers un sombral._

 _-Tu veux dire que l'ombre de Colin Crivey est auprès des sombrals._

 _-Oui, sourit-elle, sinon pourquoi lorsque l'on regarde le pelage et les yeux sombres du sombral, on les ressent?_

Ses yeux s'ouvrèrent.

Ils étaient là aussi. Une parcelle d'eux dans ces...

-Oh, s'exclama la dame dans le portrait, merci Miss Lovegood.

Tableaux.

Mais si elle en connaissait le secret, de ces tableaux, elle ne connaissait pas celui des sombrals. Sa mère, non plus. Elle ne savait que capturer une parcelle de l'âme perdue et la mettre en peinture. Mais pas de rendre aussi vivant les souvenirs. De ceux qu'on avait des défunts en regardant un sombral.

Tout comme elle. Aujourd'hui.

-Merci Miss Lovegood, sans vous, bien des tableaux ne seraient plus en état. Et à ce propos...

-J'ai déjà réparé celui du professeur Snape, la coupa Luna avant de murmurer en réfléchissant, je suis d'ailleurs venue en partie pour ça, comme on me l'a demandé.

-Ah c'est superbe, je ne savais pas que ce serait vous qui seriez en charge pour réparer les tableaux de Poudlard, s'exclama McGonagall avant d'ajouter avec un sourire dans la voix, merci pour Severus, il risque de ne plus afficher cette tête avadakedavrisante, en contradiction totale avec ce qu'il prenait soin de répéter-

-Cornichon, souffla Luna.

-Oui, soupira la directrice, alors même qu'il n'était plus là pour sermoner les élèves, son portrait prenait un malin plaisir à effrayer ceux qui étaient convoqués dans mon bureau en les traitant de cornichon.

Luna esquissa un léger sourire en réponse. Elle avait bien entendu le timbre amusé dans la voix de la directrice en parlant de Snape.

Elle referma les yeux et tendit l'oreille droite vers les portraits. Des mumures. Agitations des classes. Des professeurs. Des râles des portraits qui ne pouvaient dormir. Et...

-Pourquoi vous êtes ici à part les tableaux? demanda McGonagall.

"Cornichon" et deux voix, l'une très familière.

-Je l'ai trouvé, murmura Luna.

Interloquée, la directrice la regarda dans l'exasptive qui la fit préciser à sa manière:

-Mon fils, qui est la cause de la pleine lune qui tourmente le professeur Snape.

OoOoOo

-Oh allez, c'était amusant de voir les rayons de lunes faire tourner la tête de l'ancienne terreur des cahots, déclara une voix.

-Non. C'est pas...pas...drôle. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire à Maman? Elle est là aujourd'hui pour réparer les tableaux, se plaignit une seconde voix.

-Rien à part qu'elle te dira que les nargoles viendront te tourmenter sûrement.

-Aucun nargole ne va te tourmenter, intervint une troisième voix.

Les garçons sursautèrent alors qu'ils étaient dehors devant l'enclos d'énièmes créatures du garde chasse.

-Oh c'est toi Maman, s'exclama Lysander d'un air ravi.

Son frère lui donna un coup de coude, moins bien emprunt d'enthousiasme que son frère remplit de miasme de stupidité heureuse.

-Mais, ajouta Luna, demain avec la pleine lune, les nargoles seront bien présents.

Elle vit ses deux fils esquisser une grimace. Elle leur sourit légèrement. Elle s'assit à côté deux en silence. Observant le ciel.

Le dernier qu'elle verrait de Poudlard.

Elle songea qu'elle avait bien réussi à compter toutes les marches. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'arpenter les marches de Poudlard. Elle fixa alors ses fils, attendant que cette journée se termine pour passer le flambeau à ses fils. Lysander et Lorcan pourront se protéger des joncheruines à Poudlard. Mais en attendant, elle irait les irradiaer de la lumière de la Lune, celle qui brillait et mettait en valeur les multitudes de lores*, ces fleurs qui attendaient d'éclore partout dans le monde. Attendant une voix qui irait conter leur histoire.

-Hum...Maman?

La voix de Lorcan, encore fluette et hésitante. Elle recouvrit son fils d'une aura bieveillante.

-Je...je...

Elle vit Lysander lui tenir la main comme pour l'aider à prendre son courage à deux mains et à faire éclore son lore.

Comme elle l'avait fait pour Ginny.

-Co...Comment tu as su..que...tu aimais papa? Enfin, toujours... y a eu que lui? Enfin, je ne demande pas... balbuiltuia Lorcan.

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté, rencontrant les yeux de son fils, aussi clairs que les siens.

-Je l'ai rencontré alors que je chassais les nargoles d'une maison, commença Luna en interrompant son fils, Rolf, lui, enlevait une créature rare qui se cachait dans cette même maison.

Les deux garçons écoutaient merlineument leur mère. Merlin savait que c'était la première fois qu'ils écoutaient un récit sur la rencontre de leur parents. Ils connaissaient juste la partie sur la demande en mariage. Un niffleur qui aurait volé la bague et avec les nargoles pour témoins.

-Aimer? Je ne sais pas depuis quand. Cela ne se compte pas comme les marches des escaliers. Et avant lui... J'ai aimé aussi le Choixpeau.

-Hein? firent les deux garcons, interloqués, plus que d'habitude..., avec leur mère.

-Il m'a après tout permis d'entrer dans Poudlard et j'y ai pu découvrir tous les autres êtres qui existaient que même votre grand-père, Xeno, ne connaissait pas. C'est comme l'escalier qui m'emène là où je dois être.

Lysander soupira. Sa mère n'avait pas compris la question de son frère...

-Aimer, continua Luna, il n'y a que nous pour le savoir et de décider d'en chasser les joncheruines qui entourent chaque amour ou de s'y noyer dedans.

Lorcan ouvrit grand les yeux. De ce bleu ciel qui rencontra celui de sa mère.

Il avait compris.

-Et c'est Ginny Weasley qui m'a fait découvrir que j'aimais votre père, elle qui après notre histoire, notre lore à nous, a retrouvé cette étincelle en...

 _Notre histoire._ Ses deux fils se figèrent, comprenant le sous-entendu.

-Harry Potter, le père d'Albus Potter, ton ami, ajouta Luna avec un léger sourire à l'attention de Lorcan.

Lorcan l'avait vu.

Lysander l'avait senti.

Elle savait déjà. Ils n'auraient pas dû s'étonner. Elle savait toujours tout que c'en était difficile de lui mentir.

-Je...commença Lorcan avant d'inspirer un bon coup, je je...le sort raté n'est pas de la faute d'Albus. C'est pas lui. C'est de ma faute. S'il l'a lancé, c'est à cause de moi. Il...Il voulait juste m'aider à...à te dire ce que j'avais à dire, à toi et à papa.

Luna continua de le regarder calmement, lui souriant doucement. Alors Lorcan termina, rassénéré:

-Je suis amoureux de...d'Albus Potter.

-Je le savais déjà, déclara Luna.

Mais Lorcan stressait. Il était plus vieux que lui, Albus. Et puis, si sa mère ne dirait rien, il y avait son père encore et...et...

-Ton père le savait aussi, poursuiva Luna apaisant les angoisses de son fils.

Lorcan releva sa tête qu'il avait baissé vers sa mère...

-Nous le savions déjà...

La main de son frère lui tapotait la main comme pour lui dire qu'il avait eu raison.

-Que tu aimais les cornichons, termina Luna en se relevant de la rembarde de l'enclos où elle était adossée.

Elle ébourrifia les cheveux de ses fils qui ne régirent pas, trop occupés à être bouche bée.

OoOoOo

-Il n'y a pas de mal les garçons, riait Albus Dumbledore à l'attention d'Albus Potter et Lorcan Dragonneau, cela ne changeait pas Severus de son vivant.

Severus Snape baguetta du regard l'ancien directeur qui sourit avant de prendre un bonbon au citron.

-Mais je dois dire que je n'avais pas besoin de faire mon coming out alors c'est bien que Luna ait réparé le tableau de Severus, ajouta Albus d'un ton léger, l'air de rien.

Albus et Lorcan rougirent. Leur sort avait été finalement percé à jour. Du moins leur tentative...

Severus Snape renifla dédaigneusement, coupant court aux pitoyables excuses de ces maudits corni...garçons:

-Réparer, en effet, c'est pour cela que je me retrouve encore à dire parfois cornichon à certains élèves, releva Severus d'un air sarcastique.

-Cela mon cher, rétorqua Albus Dumbledore, je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle avait enlevé le sort...

-Vous aviez dit réparer, persifla Severus Snape, ne jouez pas sur les mots.

-Et elle vous a réparé, sourit Albus, mais avec le sortilège qui va avec.

Severus Snape pâlit dangeureusement comprenant là où voulait en venir Albus. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à lui confirmer:

-Oui, ce sort apporte courage et sérénité à la personne qui en a beoin pour faire son coming out à soi-même ou aux autres et non pas un sort pour repérer ceux qui sont attirés par les garçons, expliqua Albus avec entraint, en d'autres termes Severus, vous êtes devenu un véritable choixpeau pour sorciers queers.

* * *

*Lore: Ce mot ayant plusieurs sens tel que celui d'une intrigue qui ne constitue pas l'histoire principale (donc histoire secondaire). Et celui d'une fleur. D'où les doubles sens :)

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura diverti un peu ;)

Sinon vous avez de la chance que j'ai pas poussé plus loin sur l'amour de Luna à l'escalier. Après tout sur la fiche, il y avait écrit comme couple Luna x qui vous voulez :p Aussi, j'espère que la vision de Severus en conseiller queer n'est pas trop horrible vu que le genre horreur est à bannir dans la fiche o:)

À la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
